Sudah Malam atau Sudah Tau !
by mikukiku newbie
Summary: akibat rumor hantu yang beredar dikampus Claire dan Mary dihantui! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Cekidot fic pertama saya (",) mohon bantuannya. RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

**Title :** Sudah Malam, atau Sudah Tau?

.

**Author :** mikukiku a.k.a DanicaAgate

.

**Genre :** Horor/Friendship.

.

**Disclaimer :** seperti yang sama-sama kita tau, harvest moon bukan punya saya. saya hanya meminjam nama para tokohnya saja.

.

**Warning :** typo, OOC, kata-kata agak membingungkan, kurang serem maybe?.

.

**Summary :** akibat rumor hantu yang beredar dikampus Claire dan Mary dihantui! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Cekidot~

.

**~Happy Reading, RnR, NO COPAST~**

* * *

**Claire Pov**

= Claire's Room=

"_ERROR"_

"_ERROR"_

Arrrrgghhh sudah berpuluh kali kata itu menghiasi LCD laptopku. Keinginan untuk melempar laptopku semakin besar, karena sudah tak sabar dengan pemograman yang sedang kubuat.

Malam ini aku masih juga terpaku di depan laptop yang sama. Sudah sejak 3 hari yang lalu aku mengerjakan tugas pemograman dari dosen tercintaku. Yes, Mr Duke -_- dosen mata kuliah pemograman c. Hah bagaimana bisa dia begitu tega memberikan tugas pemograman hanya dikerjakan dalam waktu 2 minggu. Itu sama saja dengan penyiksaan. Kerja rodi.

Lupakan sejenak tentang tugas yang hampir saja membunuhku itu. Oh ya, nama ku Claire Swift. Seorang mahasiswa teknik mekatronika. Yah, entah setan apa yang merasukiku untuk mengambil jurusan ini -" . Tunggu sebentar, jika di ingat kembali, salahkan kecerobohan yang telah aku lakukan. Yap, Claire Swift, kau begitu ceroboh! Kau mengisi borang pendaftaran dengan tidak teliti.

mikukiku

_-Flashback On-_

=Sunny University=

Terlihat 2 orang anak perempuan sedang sibuk mencari namanya di papan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Sunny University yang padatnya bukan main. Yang satu memiliki mata saphire blue dan rambut blonde terurai indah. Dan yang satu lagi, memiliki mata obsidian hitam yang tetutupi oleh kacamata minusnya. Ya, si saphire blue itu adalah Claire Swift, dan si obsidian hitam itu adalah Mary Gomez. Mereka berdua sedang berdesakan dengan mahasiwa baru lainnya hanya untuk melihat mereka lulus atau tidak. Sebenarnya pengumuman akan diumumkan secara online, tapi entah mengapa panita dengan tega mengumumkan kelulusan secara langsung dipapan pengumuman. Ini sangat menyiksa Claire dan Mary yang memiliki badan yang mungil.

"Claire, aku lulus," teriak Mary senang.

"Wah, selamat ya Mary aku ikut senang mendengarnya. tapi aku masih belum menemukan nama ku," ujar Claire sedih.

"Claire, itu namamu. Kau lulus , tapi tunggu dulu. Claire, kenapa kau lulus di jurusan teknik mekatronika?" tanya Mary bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa aku bisa lulus di teknik mekatronika? Ah, bagaimana ini?" Claire nampak gusar.

"Ayo kita ke bagian kemahasiswaan. Kita tanyakan kenapa ini bisa terjadi." ajak Mary sambil menarik tangan Claire.

= Bagian Kemahasiswaan=

"Permisi Miss, saya ingin menanyakan kenapa nama saya lulus di teknik mekatronika? Padahal ketika saya mengisi borang pendaftaran, saya mengisi teknik informatika." Tanya Claire sesopan mungkin pada seorang wanita muda yang bertugas dibagian kemahasiswaan yang di _name tag_-nya tertulis nama 'Sasha'.

"Siapa, namamu?" tanya Sasha tersenyum ramah.

"Claire Swift."

Sasha memasuki salah satu ruangan yang terdapat disana. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Sasha keluar dan membawakan sebuah map merah. Claire dengan tegang menunggu Sasha.

"Nah, Claire. Ini borang pendaftaranmu. Disini kau memang memilih teknik mekatronika. Ada apa sebenarnya Claire?" tanya Sasha ingin tau.

"HAH? Bagaimana bisa? Boleh ku lihat kembali borang pendaftaranku?" tanya Claire berharap.

Setelah dilihat, memang benar disana dengan jelas Claire memilih jurusan teknik mekatronika. Claire bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Claire mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan…

"Miss, mungkin pada saat mengisi borang pendaftaran aku salah memberi tanda pada jurusan yang akan ku ambil. Lihat saja, teknik informatika dan teknik mekatronika sangat dekat." Jelasku sambil menunjuk borang pendaftaranku.

Segera Claire keluar dari ruangan bagian kemahasiswaan. Dan menuju tempat Mary menunggu. Dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mary prihatin.

"Aku tetap akan mengambil jurusan ini Mary"

"Kau yankin Claire?"

"Ya tentu saja."

_-Flashback Off-_

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Claire tetap memasuki jurusan teknik mekatronika. Sebenarnya Claire Sangat cepat belajar dan beradaptasi di teknik mekatronika ini. Namun beberapa hari ini, dia dibuat galau dengan tugas pemograman yang hanya diberi waktu 2 minggu oleh Mr Duke.

mikukiku

**Claire Pov**

= Taman Belajar in Sunny University=

Siang itu, Mary dengan setia menemaniku mengerjakan tugas di taman belajar. Kami duduk disalah satu meja yang memang dipersiapkan untuk mahasiswa yang ingin mengerjakan tugas disana. Taman ini sangat rindang, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Ditambah lagi disini juga tersedia fasilitas FREE WIFI dan ada tempat untuk mengisi batrai laptop. Tentu saja ini tak disia-siakan oleh banyak mahasiswa Sunny University.

"hey Claire, kau sudah dengar rumor hantu yang mengganggu mahasiswa yang pulang malam?" tanya Mary sedikit bergidik.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar rumor murahan itu. Tapi Mary, kita ini hidup di zaman modern. Aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu. Yang aku percaya keberadaannya adalah malaikat, setan, dan iblis. Seperti yang dikatakan Mr Carter kemarin saat matakuliah agama." Jawab Claire panjang lebar, sambil tetap fokus pada tugas pemogramannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"kau tak percaya Claire? Bahkan senior kita saja sudah banyak yang diganggu. Ah pokoknya aku tak berani jika pulang terlalu malam." Mary terlihat kesal karena aku tak mempercayai rumor hantu itu.

"Mary, maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak mempercayainya. Itu mungkin trik senior untuk menakuti kita saja. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas matakuliah pemograman c ini. Aku sudah frustasi -_-" ujarku memelas.

"aduh claire, aku bukan mahasiswa teknik mekatronika. Aku ini mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi. Kau ingat? Dan melihatmu dan laptopmu saja aku sudah pusing." Ungkap Mary mengingatkan.

"ah, kau benar Mary. Huft, sudahlah kita pergi makan saja dulu." Ajakku sembari membereskan laptop dan binder.

mikukiku

**Author Pov**

= Canten=

"aku pesan spagethi sama jus sirsak ya" ujar Claire pada Mary yang akan memesan makanan.

"sip bos" sahut mary sambil berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

Claire sibuk dengan handphonenya, dari meja lain ada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Claire. Dan akhirnya orang itu berjalan kearah Claire.

"Claire, apa kabar?"

Claire melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Skye, hai? Kabar ku baik bagaimana denganmu?"

Skye Lautner, dia adalah salah satu senior yang dekat denganku. Skye salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi. Dia pintar, ramah, baik dan perhatian padaku.

"Seperti yang terlihat sama siapa?" tanya Skye sambil menarik kursi di sampingku.

"Sama Mary. Mary lagi pesan makanan. Skye sudah lama aku tak melihatmu "

"Aku kan kemarin ikut lomba robot tingkat nasional. Kau tak tau?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kau kan sudah memberitahuku. Kudengar kau juara 1 ya? Wah selamat yaaaa. Kapan kau sampai Skye?"

"Wah, kau memang junior yang baik Claire. Aku sampai kemarin. Boleh aku bergabung makan disini?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Jawab Claire mempersilahkan Skye bergabung. Tentu saja Claire memperbolehkan Skye ikut bergabung. Sudah sejak awal kuliah Claire menyukainya, dan Skye sepertinya juga menyukai Claire.

"Hai Skye lama tak bertemu" sapa Mary yang telah selesai memesan makanan.

"Hai Mary, iya lama tak berjumpa"

Mereka bertigapun ngobrol dengan santai sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka, Claire mengeluh tentang tugas pemograman yang tidak dapat dikerjakannya. Dan Skyepun memberi solusi pada Claire.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk mengerjakan tugasmu?" tawar Skye pada Claire.

"Kau mau membantuku?" sahut Claire dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan membantumu." Skye tersenyum manis menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya? Dimana? Jam berapa?" tanya Claire antusias.

"Wah Claire, kau sudah tak sabar rupanya. Hehe. Kita kerjakan nanti sore saja sekitar jam 5, di taman belajar. Bagaimana?"

"oke"

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Tapi kalian berdua harus ingat, jangan pulang malam. Jangan lupa dengan rumor hantu yang beredar." Mary mengingatkan Skye dan Claire.

"aku tak percaya dengan rumor hantu itu" ucap Skye dan Claire bersamaan.

Merekapun tertawa dan melanjutkan makan kembali.

mikukiku

**Claire Pov**

=Taman Belajar in Sunny University=

Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu Skye, tapi aku masih belum melihat batang hidungnya. Dari pada aku menunggu sia-sia, lebih baik aku mencoba mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Sudah 5 menit aku mengotak-atik program yang aku buat. Tetap saja hasilnya ERROR. Huft. Skye, dimana kau?

"Claire, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus menemui Mr Doug untuk membahas proyek robot kami" jelas Skye sambil menampakkan wajah menyesal.

"it's oke, kau ingin membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini saja aku sudah senang." Claire tersenyum manis.

Sore ini, taman belajar tampak ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Termasuk aku dan Skye. Skye dengan sabarnya membimbingku untuk menyelesaikan pemograman ini.

"Claire, kau cepat sekali belajar. Nah yang ini di beginikan. Nah lihat, sudah tidak error kan?"

Hari semakin sore, sore pun berganti dengan malam. Tak terasa kami menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak. Tugasku sedikit lagi selesai. Aku merenggangkan ototku yang sudah kaku. Kram. Skye masih sibuk dengan proposal untuk proyek robotnya. Aku ingin melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasku, hanya saja ketika aku melihat kesekeliling. Kampus sudah sepi.

'ah, mungkin karena disini banyak nyamuk, makanya banyak yang memilih untuk pulang.' Batinku menenangkan.

Aku melihat kedepan, di depan meja ini ada sebuah meja yang sama. Disana terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang sangat panjang terurai menyeramkan. Angin berhembus di tengkukku, ah udara mulai sedikit dingin disini. Kulihat Skye yang masih serius mengetik proposalnya. Dan sekali lagi aku melihat ke meja seberang. Aku melihat wanita tersebut menunduk membaca buku yang sangat tebal. Rasanya aku belum pernah melihat wanita tersebut sebelumnya. Aku mulai paranoid.

"Skye, kau serius sekali mengerjakannya. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita di seberang sana.

"mmm, tidak Claire. Kau menemaniku saja sudah cukup membuat ku bersemangat untuk mengerjakannya. Bagaimana dengan program mu? Sudah selesai?" tanya Skye sambil melirik sebentar kearahku.

"Hehe, nanti saja aku selesaikan di asrama."  
"Bagaimana kalau kau selesaikan sekarang saja. Kan kalau ada yang kau tidak mengerti, kau bisa langsung tanyakan padaku." Usul Skye

"baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya hingga selesai. Oh ya, habis ini kau ku traktir makan ya Skye. Dan jangan menolak." Ajakku pada Skye sambil sedikit mengancam.

"Bailkah, terserah padamu saja my princess." Goda Skye sambil tersenyum genit padaku.

Aku hanya tertawa sambil melanjutkan mebuat pemograman. 5 menit sudah aku mengerjakannya, aku mulai tidak fokus. Selain aku sudah lelah, ditambah lagi dengan udara yang semakin dingin. Dan lihat didepan sana. Wanita itu masih terus membaca bukunya. Rambut panjangnya hampir menutupi wajahnya. Aku bergidik ngeri. Dengan penerangan yang kurang memadai, meja seberang itu terlihat menyeramkan. Aku membuka binder ku untuk melihat jadwal kuliah ku besok. Namun karena tidak berhati-hati, binder ku terjatuh. Segera ku ambil binderku. Ketika aku mengambil binder, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kesebrang. Aku melihat wanita disebrang sana tidak memiliki kaki. AH YANG BENAR SAJA?!. Sekali lagi kupastikan, DAN BENAR SAJA. Berapa kalipun aku melihatnya, DIA MEMANG TIDAK MEMILIKI KAKI.

Aku mulai takut, mukaku pucat. Aku segera meletakkan binder didalam tas. Dan segera mematikan laptop. Aku lirik lagi Skye yang ada disampingku, dia masih tekun mengerjakan proposalnya. Aku mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk melirik ke meja sebrang. Dan yang kulihat, wanita di sebrang sana tersenyum menyeramkan. Aku sudah tak tahan.

"Skye, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang. Nanti kau menyelesaikan proposalmu di tempat kita makan saja. Aku mulai lapar nih" ujarku takut-takut. Takut pada wanita disebrang sana, dan takut jika aku mengganggu Skye.

Skye terlihat mempertimbangkan tawaranku.

"Programmu sudah selesai Claire?" tanyanya sambil meng-klik 'save' di laptopnya.

"Belum, nanti saja aku menyelesaikannya." Ujarku menyembunyikan ketakutanku.

Skye mulai membereskan laptop dan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja. Aku juga dengan kecepatan cahaya membereskan binder dan laptopku dan menyimpannya didalam tas. Sambil menunggu Skye, aku melihat lagi ke meja sebrang. Wanita itu memperhatikan Skye. Aku semakin takut.

"Skye ayo cepat SUDAH MALAM nih. Aku sudah laper banget." Aku sedikit teriak untuk menghilangkan ketakutan ini.

"Iya, ini juga hampir selesai my princess."

Skye bangkit dari duduknya, segera aku menarik tangannya dan menggandeng lengannya. Skye tersenyum senang karena aku tak pernah sekalipun menggandeng tangannya. Langsung saja aku berjalan cepat untuk segera keparkiran. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita tertawa menyeramkan dan berkata…  
"sudah MALAM, atau sudah TAU?"

Hiiiyy aku semakin ketakutan. Kamipun keluar dari Taman Belajar, dan segera menuju tempat parkir. Sepertinya Skye tak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu dan tak mendengar suara tadi. SUDAH MALAM, atau SUDAH TAU? Ah, menyeramkan sekali malam ini.

mikukiku

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Bonjour \(^^)

Salam kenal, masih baru memulai karir saya di ffn.

Ini Fic pertama saya di Fandom Harvest Moon. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar menulis.

Jika tulisan saya ini tidak indah untuk dipandang, mohon maaf.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya~

Kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan ^^

RnR.

* * *

_With Love_

Mikukiku a.k.a DanicaAgate

NB : hanya sempat memperbaiki sedikit, Part 2 dalam proses ^^  
keep review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

**Title :** Sudah Malam, atau Sudah Tau?!

.

**Author :** mikukiku a.k.a DanicaAgate

.

**Genre :** Horor, Mystery, Friendship.

.

**Warning : **typo, OOC, kata-kata agak membingungkan, rada serem, maybe?.

.

**Summary :** akibat rumor hantu yang beredar dikampus Claire dan Mary dihantui! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Part 2 ini khusus Mary POV. And akhir kata Cekidot~

.

**~Happy Reading, RnR, NO COPAST~**

* * *

# Part 2 ^^

**Mary Pov**

= Taman Belajar in Sunny University=

Dengan sabar aku menemani Claire yang sedang galau karena tugas pemogramannya yang entah apa itu. Kami duduk disalah satu meja yang memang di persiapkan untuk mahasiswa yang ingin mengerjakan tugas disini. Kulirik meja lain, banyak mahasiswa yang sedang asik menekuni tugas masing-masing.

Oh iya, Kemarin sore sehabis mata kuliah akuntansi dasar. Aku mendengar beberapa teman sekelasku sedang membicarakan rumor hantu yang menghebohkan di kampus. Yang aku dengar dari mereka, banyak mahasiswa dan senior yang pulang malam diganggu hantu tersebut. Hantu itu dikabarkan akan menunjukkan wujudnya yang tak berkaki. Jujur saja, aku paling takut dengan cerita yang seperti itu. Aku tak akan berani pulang malam. Langsung saja aku memberi tahu Claire tentang rumor hantu itu.

"hey Claire, kau sudah dengar rumor hantu yang mengganggu mahasiswa yang pulang malam?," tanya ku sedikit bergidik.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar rumor murahan itu. Tapi Mary, kita ini hidup di zaman modern. Aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu. Yang aku percaya keberadaannya adalah malaikat, setan, dan iblis. Seperti yang dikatakan Mr Carter kemarin saat matakuliah agama," Jawab Claire panjang lebar, sambil tetap fokus pada tugas pemogramannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

Huft, si Claire memang seperti itu. Dia takkan percaya dengan yang namanya hantu. Lihat saja jika dia melihat hantu sungguhan. Apakah dia akan seberani ini? Ah entahlah. Akupun sejujurnya tak pernah melihat hantu sungguhan. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding T_T

"kau tak percaya Claire? Bahkan senior kita saja sudah banyak yang diganggu. Ah pokoknya aku tak berani jika pulang terlalu malam," aku memasang wajah kesalku didepan Claire.

"Mary, maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak mempercayainya. Itu mungkin hanya trik senior untuk menakuti kita saja. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas matakuliah pemograman c ini. Aku sudah frustasi -_-," ujar Claire memelas.

WHAT?! Baiklah, untuk urusan Claire tak percaya dengan rumor hantu itu tak masalah. Tapi yang benar saja -_- , membantunya mengerjakan tugas pemograman? Bahkan aku tak tahu pemograman itu bagaimana. Wah si Claire memang benar-benar.

"aduh Claire, aku bukan mahasiswa teknik mekatronika. Aku ini mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi. Kau ingat? Dan melihatmu dan laptopmu saja aku sudah pusing," aku mengingatkan.

"ah, kau benar Mary. Huft, sudahlah kita pergi makan saja dulu," ajak Claire sembari membereskan laptop dan binder.

Aku pun membereskan binder dan buku panduan akuntansi dasar yang tergeletak dimeja. *aku belum sempat membaca buku panduannya. Keburu bergosip sama Claire :3 #plak

mikukiku

**Still Mary Pov**

= Canten=

"aku pesan _spagethi_ sama jus sirsak ya," ujar Claire pada ku yang akan memesan makanan.

"sip bos" sahut ku sambil berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

"untung antrian tak panjang ^^," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Setelah memesan makanan, akupun berjalan menuju meja dimana Claire sedang menunggu. Dan aku melihat disana sudah ada Skye. Skye Lautner. Yah dia salah satu senior kami. Dan dari apa yang aku amati. Dia sepertinya menyukai Claire. Hihi

"Hai Skye lama tak bertemu," sapa ku pada Skye.

"Hai Mary, iya lama tak berjumpa,"

Kami bertigapun ngobrol dengan santai sambil menikmati makan siang yang telah kami pesan. Ditengah-tengah obrolan kami, Claire mengeluh tentang tugas pemograman yang tidak dapat dikerjakannya. Dan Skyepun memberi solusi pada Claire. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil tetap memakan _chesse cake_ ku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk mengerjakan tugasmu?," tawar Skye pada Claire.

"Kau mau membantuku?," sahut Claire dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan membantumu," Skye tersenyum manis menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya? Dimana? Jam berapa?," tanya Claire antusias.

"Wah Claire, kau sudah tak sabar rupanya. Hehe. Kita kerjakan nanti sore saja sekitar jam 5, di taman belajar. Bagaimana?"

"oke"

Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa, tapi aku muak dengan ini -_- helloooo… bisa-bisanya mereka pacaran -sebenarnya mereka tak benar-benar pacaran, tapi aku berharap mereka segera pacaran- didepan mataku. Ah aku dianggap obat nyamuk kali ya? Tapi, apa kata Skye? Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas jam 5 di taman belajar? Oh tidak…

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Tapi kalian berdua harus ingat, jangan pulang malam. Jangan lupa dengan rumor hantu yang beredar," aku mengingatkan Skye dan Claire.

"aku tak percaya dengan rumor hantu itu" ucap Skye dan Claire bersamaan.

Ah, lihat itu. Mereka memang pasangan yang dapat dikatakan sehati. Mungkin. Lalu kamipun tertawa dan melanjutkan makan kembali.

Oh ya, Claire Swift, dia adalah sahabat baikku dari JHS dulu hingga sekarang. Claire adalah anak yang menarik. Dia energik, ramah, kadang sedikit bawel. Aku merupakan salah satu murid yang pemalu. Jika Claire tak mendekati ku terlebih dahulu, mungkin aku tak akan bisa dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya aku termasuk orang yang terbuka, namun hanya pada beberapa orang saja. Seperti pada Claire, Skye –si senior aneh dengan rambut silvernya, dan Gray. Hanya sekadar pemberitahuan, aku menyukai Gray sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sikap dinginnya, sikap cueknya, dan terkadang dia juga bisa perhatian.

Gray Parker, dialah yang menyemangatiku untuk menulis. Hobi menulis ku ini mungkin diturunkan oleh bakat ayahku. Ayahku 'Mr Basil', seorang peneliti tumbuhan dan penulis buku. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan proyek pembuatan novel. Aku memang memilih untuk masuk jurusan akuntansi. Namun tetap saja aku tak bisa lepas dari mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Gray yang selalu mengkritik isi novelku, dia yang selalu memberi masukan apa saja yang kelihatan menarik untuk dimasukkan.

mikukiku

**Author Pov**

=Mary's Room=

Pukul 5 PM

Saat ini Mary terlihat sibuk mengetik, ide dikepalanya mengalir dengan deras. *emang air sungai apa mengalir dengan deras? #plak, di gaplok Mary. Hari ini, Mary lagi semangat banget buat melanjutkan novel yang sedang dalam proses pengerjaan.

Author mau sedikit cerita, Mary dan Claire ini tinggal di asrama kampus. Nah, berhubung ini asrama baru, dan yang tinggal disini sedikit. Jadi beberapa mahasiswa bisa menempati satu kamar sendiri. Nah, Mary dan Claire memilih kamar yang bersebelahan. Mereka memilih tinggal di _paviliun Edelweis._ Asrama ini memiliki beberapa paviliun, dan mahasiswanya boleh memilih dimana ia akan tinggal (enak banget -_- miku juga mau kalau kayak gini). _Paviliun Edelwish _memiliki 10 kamar memiliki fasilitas 2 tempat tidur, 2 meja belajar, 1 meja rias, 1 kamar mandi didalam, 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang santai untuk nonton TV bersama, 1 meja makan besar untuk makan sekitar 20 orang, dan 1 dapur yang luas untuk semua penghuni paviliun. Asrama ini, memiliki aturan yang fleksibel. Itulah yang membuat Mary dan Claire memilih untuk mencoba hidup mandiri di asrama ini.

Back to Mary~

Sekarang sudah pukul 6 PM.

Mary sedang asik mengetik. Tiba-tiba handphone disampingnya bergetar. Segera Mary melirik ke arah handphonenya. 1 _Message received_. Langsung saja ia membuka smsnya. Mary senyum-senyum gaje. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Gray-lah sang pengirim sms tersebut.

**My Gray : **

'Mary, kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?'

.

Bagaimana Mary tak senang? Hihi, lihat saja muka Mary sudah merah kayak udang rebus. Gray sangat perhatian.

**Mary Cantique :**

'aku sedang mengerjakan novelku Gray. Inspirasi baru saja muncul. Aku belum makan. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan masak.'

.

Mary mematikan laptopnya, segera ia mengambil mie instan dan telur di lemari makanannya. Sepertinya Mary lagi ingin makan **mie instant.** Buat para Author, jangan banyak makan mie instant. Nanti bisa sakit loh. Ketika akan melangkah keluar kamar, handphone Mary bergetar lagi. Langsung saja Mary melihat balasan sms dari Gray.

**My Gray** :

'kau sedang mengerjakan novelmu? Ah aku ingin segera melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti mampir ke asramamu? Aku akan membaca dan mengkritik. Bagaimana? Kau harus segera makan Mary. Aku tak mau jika melihatmu sakit.'

.

"Ah Gray, kau manis sekali. Betapa aku sangat menyukai perhatianmu yang seperti ini. Gray, kau membuat jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya," celoteh Mary girang. Mary segera membalas sms Gray.

**Mary Cantique**:

'kau ingin mampir? Tentu saja boleh. Datang saja kesini jam 7 atau jam 8. Aku akan sangat senang. Iya, ini aku juga akan makan.'

.

Marypun bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Segera Mary menyiapkan alat yang akan digunakan untuk memasak. Dengan gaya ala _Master Chef_-nya *halah, masak mie instant aja -_-" . Sambil terus bersenandung, Mary memasak mie instantnya. Dimasukkannya air, tunggu sampai mendidih. Dan dimasukkannya telur dengan ditambah minyak tanah sedikit. *Mary mau masak, atau apa sih? Kok pakai minyak tanah. Ah lupakan soal minyak tanah. Singkat cerita Mary sudah selesai memasak mie instantnya. Dibawanya mie instantnya kemeja makan. Lalu diambilnya lagi botol a**a dan buah apel dari dalam kulkas. Ketika dia akan duduk dimeja makan. Di meja sebrang sudah ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Namun sepertinya Mary tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya. Dia duduk 6 kursi di sebrang dari tempat duduk Mary saat ini.

'dia siapa? Bukannya hari ini tak ada orang selain aku di asrama?' batin Mary bertanya-tanya.

mikukiku

**Mary Pov**

=Kitchen=

Aku terus saja bersenandung tak jelas. Aku senang sekali saat Gray mengirimkan pesan padaku. Ah Gray. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Lalalalala~ Ah mie-nya sudah selesai. Saatnya makan….

Aku taruh mie instant ku di meja makan, dan aku pergi lagi mengambil sebotol a**a, ah sebut saja aqua. Dan sebuah apel. Ketika aku kembali lagi ke meja makan. Aku melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang duduk di salah satu kursi di sebrang kursiku. Dia terlihat sedang membaca buku. Ah siapa dia? Mahasiswi yang tinggal disini juga? Atau seorang tamu dari mahasiswi yang tinggal disini? Tapi seingatku, sore ini aku tinggal sendirian. Karena yang lain punya acara masing-masing. Apa lebih baik aku sapa saja? Ah, rambut panjangnya itu membuatku bergidik seram. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"hai, kamu anak baru atau teman dari salah satu yang tinggal di paviliun ini? Atau kau anak paviliun lain?" tanyaku mencoba seramah mungkin.

Orang yang aku sapa tadi melihat ke arahku. Oh My Lord. Lihat mukanya. Pucat. Namun terlihat wajah cantik disana. Dia tersenyum. Tapi dimataku, itu terlihat seperti senyum yang menyeramkan. Dia menjawab.

"aku anak paviliun melati, aku hanya iseng main kesini. Bolehkan?" jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Paviliun melati? Itu kan paviliun yang paling ujung. Lumayan jauh juga. Itu paviliun para senior. Dan lagi, paviliun melati itu sebenarnya agak menyeramkan. Sudah berada ditempat yang paling ujung. Ditambah pula dengan suasana koridor yang cukup menyeramkan. Jika malam hari kalau kau keluar asrama sendirian, mungkin saja kau merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dibelakang. Paviliun di Sunny University dihubungkan dengan koridor-koridor yang cukup panjang layaknya koridor yang berada di rumah sakit. Karena pada dasarnya aku orang yang penakut, jadi aku tak pernah sekalipun keluar paviliun sendirian. Mulai jam 7 malam, sudah banyak para mahasiswa yang sudah berada didalam paviliun masing-masing.

"ah, tentu saja boleh. Tak ada peraturan yang melarang anak paviliun lain untuk main disini. Perkenalkan, namaku Mary. Kau siapa?," tanyaku padanya.

"namaku Aja, salam kenal Mary," jawab Aja datar.

Oh, nama anak itu Aja. Nama yang unik, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi yasudahlah. Siapapun itu namanya, aku harap dia bisa jadi temanku. Dengan perlahan aku memakan mie yang masih panas. Duh, kenapa aku tak menawarkan pada Aja -_- betapa tak sopannya aku ini.

"namamu unik Aja. Oh ya, apa kau ingin makan mie juga?," tanyaku pada Aja yang masih saja sibuk dengan bukunya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika dia sedang menunduk sambil membaca buku seperti itu, entah kenapa itu membuatku semakin merinding. Ah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Rasanya aku ingin segera kembali ke kamar. Dan aku ingin secepatnya Gray datang kesini.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti aku memakan mie dihadapan ku. Sambil sesekali melirik pada Aja. Walau mie ini agak panas namun ku paksakan saja untuk segera masuk ke mulut. Ah panas~ langsung saja aku membuka tutup botol air minumnya. Dan langsung meminumnya. Huft untung aku sudah persiapkan minumnya.

Ketika aku mengambil tutup botolnya, tanpa sengaja menyenggol buah apel yang tadi aku siapkan untuk pencuci mulut. Aduh, apa sih yang aku lakukan. Itukan apel yang akan ku makan. Dengan malas aku berjongkok untuk mengambil apel yang ada dibawah meja. Tapi dimana apelnya? Ku perhatikan lagi, tak ada juga. Huh. Dimana sih? Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke sisi depan meja makan. Tak kulihat kaki Aja disana. Apa Aja sudah pulang. Langsung saja berdiri untuk memastikan. Tapi yang kulihat Aja masih duduk di kursi makan, dan sambil membaca bukunya.

'ini tak mungkin kan?! Aku pasti lelah,' batinku menenangkan.

"dimana ya apel ku?" tanya ku dengan suara agak kuat.

Dengan perlahan aku jongkok kembali, sambil memastikan apa yang aku lihat barusan. GLEK, kakinya benar-benar tak ada…

'BAGAIMANA INI'

Dengan cepat aku bangkit, segera aku ambil mangkok dan botol air yang ada diatas meja.

"Aja, aku tinggal dulu ya. Sudah malam nih….." ujar ku takut-takut. Aduh, kenapa aku pake pamitan segala sih? Apa yang ada di kepala ku sebenarnya? Udah ah pergi aja.

Baru aku mau melangkah, Aja berkata dengan menyeramkannya,

"sudah MALAM, atau sudah TAU?"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, kok dia ngomong gitu sih? Langsung saja aku berlari ke dapur. Tapi tiba-tiba kaki ku seperti ada yang menahannya. Ternyata….

"KYAAAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AJA? Aku tak berniat untuk mengganggumu. Tolong lepaskan. Kenapa kau menahan kakiku?" teriakku ketakutan sambil menahan air mata agar tak keluar.

"kaki yang indah" ujar Aja sambil melihat kearah ku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk lepas dari Aja. Tapi sia-sia. Lalu tiba-tiba Aja menarikku dengan kasar. Aku terseret. Mangkok yang tadi ku pegang pecah. Botol aqua yang ku bawa mengelinding entah kemana.

"Aja, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyaku sambil memberontak.

Aja tetap menarik kakiku, dan….

DUAK

Kepalaku kejedot tembok didapur. Kepalaku pusing. Dan akhirnya GELAP.

mikukiku

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

HOLA miku datang lagi ^^

Ini dia 'Sudah Malam, atau Sudah Tau?!' **Part 2. **Nyahahaha ***devil smirk**

Semoga para readers suka

Maaf ceritanya masih datar banget -_-

Miku kan newbie kemarin sore .

Part 3 nyusul ya~

Rencana lain, miku bakal buat cerita horor lagi. Sama mau buat cerita drama gitu ^^

Gimana? Apa para readers setuju?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya~

Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan review. _Merci Boucoup _^^

Kritik yang membangun sangat miku harapkan ^^

* * *

_With Love_

Mikukiku a.k.a DanicaAgate


End file.
